


Obrazy jego duszy

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Casual, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Photography, Sexual Content, aesthetic, short and sweet, you can draw these if you want
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Miłość do czegoś wypełnia nas pragnieniem eksploracji. A to można robić na różne sposoby; fotografia jest jednym z nich.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 2





	Obrazy jego duszy

**Author's Note:**

> W tym krótkim na samym końcu, kursywa dotyczy Scorpiusa, brak kursywy – Albusa. (EkhmboScorpiusisbentAFekhm).

Różowe usta są poplamione słodkim, szkarłatnym sokiem. Oblizuje palce, a jego powieki przymykają się, gdy zachwyca się smakiem. Lato mieni się w jego włosach; są złote, ciepłe i puszyste. Czuje na sobie uważne spojrzenie. Jest pełne życia, jak liście, które go otaczają, przywołuje rumieniec na jego kremową skórę. Jego długie palce przeczesują włosy do tyłu, by odsłonić twarz delikatnemu powiewowi wiatru, który bawi się jego lokami.

Wyzwanie tańczy w jego źrenicach. Uśmiecha się. I sięga po kolejną truskawkę.

* * *

Chmurne oczy prześlizgują się po lesie na horyzoncie. Zimny wiatr kłuje jego nagą skórę; obejmuje się, mrużąc oczy. Blednące siniaki na jego biodrach malują wspomnienie spoconych, zaborczych rąk i nierównych oddechów. Na wewnętrznej stronie jego uda widnieje kolejny agresywny siniak. Białe strużki ściekają po jego długich nogach. Jego usta są spierzchnięte, przygryzione. Czerwone jak rubin. Gorące jak krew, która niezupełnie potrafi go ogrzać.

Jego serce bije w leniwych tonach, odzwierciedlone w jego tęczówkach.

Chmury, chmury, chmury.

Kropla deszczu ląduje na jego policzku.

kap

kap

Uśmiecha się. Bo las jest taki zielony, i wiatr wyciąga uspokajającą muzykę z tajemniczych głębin, a silne dłonie – drżący oddech z jego posiniaczonych warg.

Należy do nich. Jest dziki.

Gotów się zatracić. Jeszcze raz.

* * *

Jest cieniem na tle nocy pełnej światła księżyca. Porusza się niczym ogień, z nieskrępowaną pasją, a jego ręce plączą się w czarnych kudłach, gdy próbuje dostrzec cokolwiek przez gęstą ciemność, w końcu gubiąc się w pozostałych zmysłach. Dźwięki, zapachy, _uczucia_.

Jęczy, bezmyślny w falach bodźców.

Jego sapnięcia wypełniają przestrzeń między głodnymi wargami, i dzierżą moc by rozbudzić i uwieść. Krew płynie w żyłach; mózgi topią się w błogości, potrzebie, pragnieniu.

Prawdziwym pragnieniu.

Mokre, rytmiczne dźwięki przyspieszają, ciało uderza głośno o ciało. Rozkoszuje się dźwiękiem, ale jego ciało dba tylko o _więcej!_ , _mocniej!_ , _szybciej!_

Jego plecy malują perfekcyjny łuk, jego szyja obnażona dla głodnych zębów... warg... języka, który łagodzi małą rankę.

Jego skóra lśni, krople potu niczym niezliczone konstelacje. Buja się na haju nieboskłonu, jego oczy są ciemne i burzliwe, czarne jak noc. Jego ciało nosi siniaki, niczym srebrny glob, który rzuca łagodne światło na czerwienie i fiolety kwitnące dumnie na jego skórze.

Opada.

Silne ramiona przytrzymują go przez dreszcze, a on krzyczy, przylegając do swojego ukochanego, rozpryskując ciepłe nasienie na nich obu.

Taka błogość nie mogłaby przejść w ciszy.

* * *

Jego ręce trzymają książkę na podołku. Jest pełna słów i rysunków. Strony pachną jak wielkie umysły i niezaspokojona ciekawość. Zmarszczka zdobi jego czoło, jego oczy są pełne wnikliwości. Zwraca się w stronę pergaminu spoczywającego na stoliku obok. Zdecydowana ręka prowadzi kruczoczarne pióro, sadząc kropelki czarnego atramentu, które wkrótce dadzą początek zrozumieniu.

Różowy język wygląda spomiędzy jego warg, jego spojrzenie traci skupienie za okularami, gdy zanurza się w myślach.

Jego twarz mówi tak wiele. Nie może ukryć ekscytacji.

Zeskakuje z wygodnego krzesła z potokiem słów na ustach, gdy maszeruje do mężczyzny, którego włosy dzielą kolor z jego piórem.

* * *

Jego dłonie są silne w manierze, w jakiej chwytają miotłę, której dosiadł. Determinacja wyostrza jego rysy, maluje cienie w jego oczach. Koncentrują się na jego celu. Wiatr nie mógłby go zaskoczyć. Przecina powietrze z zapierającą dech szybkością. Napięcie rośnie w jego ciele, gdy wyciąga rękę w kierunku maleńkiej złotej piłki, pod nosem błyszczą krople potu. Słońce niemal go oślepia, ale jego palce wkrótce zamykają się wokół piłki. Skrzydełka trzepoczą bezradnie.

Jego twarz to autograf zwycięstwa. Słyszy fale okrzyków, ale obchodzi go tylko jeden człowiek; jego czarne włosy przyciągają jego wzrok niczym magnes, a jego pochwalne okrzyki rozbrzmiewają najgłośniej spośród wszystkich.

* * *

Bose stopy rozpluskują kropelki wody, tworzą fale na spokojnej powierzchni. Duży kojot podbiega do niego. Upuszcza piłkę na jego wyciągniętą rękę. Obaj są mokrzy. Głaszcze ciepłe futro, czuły w dotyku i z pochwałą na ustach. Moment wypełnia się nagle dźwiękiem zabawki przecinającej powietrze i radosnego sapania, gdy silne nogi ścigają się ze sobą, by złapać piłkę i przynieść ją z powrotem.

Wiatr jest spokojny, chmury figlarne, zapach świeży, a strumień płynie, chłodny i krystalicznie czysty.

Przeciąga się leniwie, kąpiąc się w wiosennej aurze.

* * *

Alejka jest pusta. Stara, zszarzała ściana stanowi pewne wsparcie, gdy się o nią opiera. Jego postawa ocieka nonszalancją. Prosty czarny garnitur okrywa jego smukłe ciało; mógłby być modelem dla najlepszej firmy odzieżowej. Wdzięczny. Nieskazitelny. Przystojny.

Elegancka ręka sięga do kieszeni i przynosi skręta do zapalniczki. Miękkie usta owijają się wokół jednego końca. W jego rysy wkracza luz, jego oczy stają się spokojne, przestając cokolwiek zauważać.

Wdycha od niechcenia–

i krztusi się paskudnym smakiem. I całą nonszalancję szlag trafił.

Odkasłuje, upuszcza skręta na grunt. Miażdży go pod butem z najprawdziwszą pasją. Z palcami zahaczonymi o pasek spodni i pokerfejsem na miejscu, odchodzi, udając, że nic się nie stało.

― Niezłe szoł ― Albus chichocze, oglądając jak blondyn zbliża się do niego.

W figlarnej odpowiedzi, Scorpius wystawia mu język.

― Mówiłem, że w tym konkretnym nie będę dobry.

― Że co? Przecież Malfoyowie to czyste uosobienie nonszalancji! ― śmieje się.

― Ten Malfoy nie.

― Tak czy inaczej, mamy niezłą kolekcję fotografii ― Albus oznajmia radośnie, przeglądając zdjęcia w swoim aparacie.

Scorpius uśmiecha się do niego czule.

― Ano mamy.

Albus unosi na niego wzrok, bezczelny jak ma w zwyczaju.

― Uśmiech! ― Obejmuje szyję Scorpiusa, a jego śmiech rozświetla jego serce. A potem jest flesz.

I pocałunek.

Ciepłe usta muskają piegowaty policzek, złote włosy łaskoczą ciemniejszą skórę. Zieleń i szarość spotykają się, i obaj się śmieją. Jaskółka wzlatuje w bezkresne niebo ponad nimi.

* * *

― Jeśli chcesz zrobić zdjęcia, które pokażą, kim jestem, też musisz na nich być.

Albus zmarszczył brwi. ― Ale to ma być o _tobie_. Jeżeli chcesz, jak najbardziej możesz później zrobić zdjęcia mi, i w ten sposób będziemy mieli nas obydwu―

― Ponieważ bez ciebie nie byłbym tym, kim jestem teraz.

Kącik warg Albusa zadrżał. ― Rujnujesz moją artystyczną wizję ― zarzucił.

Ale Scorpius dobrze wiedział, co jego mężczyzna ukrywa.

― Niezupełnie. Raczej, dodaję do niej czegoś bardzo ważnego o czym zapomniałeś, kochanie.

* * *

_Tęcza w jego śniadaniu._

Jagody na jego języku.

_Słońce w jego włosach._

Duma w jego głosie.

_Deszcz na jego policzku._

Ramiona wokół jego szyi.

 _Śmieje się._ Śmieją się. Świat jaśnieje.

 _Rzeczy które zapierają dech w piersiach?_ Ty _jesteś wszystkimi z nich._

**Author's Note:**

> Ten, jeśli komuś się nudzi i chciałby narysować coś do tego one-shota...


End file.
